Good Ol' days
by peaches2421
Summary: This is a 2-way story between PrincessofDarkness17, Peaches2421 Just about how the team got togeather and the beggining of Dom and Letty :)
1. The Beggining

5 year old Dominic Toretto strode down the hall, all whist holding his fathers hand. On one side of him stood a determined 3 year old Letica Ortiz; a mulitcoloured lollipop enterwined between her fingers, while the other hand was grasping a large Anthony Toretto's. The trio walked in slow strides, sweat pouring from each of the adults, while the children hardly understood what was going on. It was rare for this sort of thing to happen for them, it wasn't everyday that a little sister was born into the world. It was hard to believe, but for a young Dominic, he was confused.

The small group finally stopped in front of a large white door, Anthony inhaled deeply before grasping the knob and flicked it open. A beautiful woman stood before the family, her usually long brunette hair was tied up into a messy yet complicated bun. She was wearing one of those pure white hospitial gowns, that nearly reached her feet. Dominic shivered.. Was this his mommy?

And what was that _thing_ in her arms?

Sitting in the young womans arms was a newborn baby, with a grin on its lips. Dominic raised a questioning eyebrow.. Who was it?

"Dom, that's your new little sister." Anthony whispered quietly, trying his best not to wake the sleeping child. Dominic was still very confused. Why was his mother holding that baby!? She was his mommy!

But than a thought rushed to his mind. If Letty and Vince went home maybe it would come back here?

"Her name is Ameila."

Letty didn't seem to pay attention to what was going on, she sat on the hospitial bed sucking on her lollipop as if the worlds biggest surprise hadn't hit.

Dominic frowned inwardly as they went to leave his mother, his father had brought the newborn with them. He could only hope when it was time for Letty to go that they would bring it back. Sadly he had soon realized that when Letty's mother came and picked her up, the thing did not leave. It stayed in her_ own_ room! In_ his_ house!

He was shocked by the news, but it became even worst when he was told by his mother that she was to stay here for good. He didn't like the idea of having a so called 'sister'; as his mother and father called it. Letty and Vince were always over in the day, but left at night. The fact that the baby didn't worried him to no end.

He hoped that tommorrow, it may finally leave.

For good.

* * *

**So my fist chapter! :) This is a 3-way story between me, PrincessofDarkness17 and ChinaTeaSunflowers..I hope you guys enjoy this story we plan on updating frequently and letting it go on for a long time, Its just another story about how the team got togeather and about their childhood. PLEASE REVIEW! :D (sorry its a short chapter, just getting the ball rolling..)**

_**Peaches2421**_


	2. Cartoons

Saturday was cartoon day. Every Saturday morning a five year old Dominic would get up early, sit himself down in front of the TV and watch his favourite cartoons. Midway through power rangers his dad would come out and together they would snuggle up on the couch while his mother made them her special pancakes. That's how it had always been for as long as Dominic could remember.

Five year old Dominic pulled himself sleepily onto the couch, once settled he pressed the big red button to turn the TV on. Knowing exactly what button to press next he cleverly switched the channel and sure enough his cartoons began to play. Sleepily he rubbed his eyes and yawned before snuggling closer to the cushion.

Dominic made a noise of annoyance when he heard the all too familiar wail. It had been a week since the thing, his 'sister', had been brought home and she still hadn't left. Dominic had been sure that once the week was through it would go back but yet it was still here. He had spoken to Vince about it and Vince had told him the only way to get rid of it would be to lose it. Dominic wasn't sure about it but it did kinda make sense. His favourite hat that he'd always take to the park had been left there once and it was never found again. Thinking it over Dominic decided to give it until tonight and if the thing wasn't gone by then, then he would lose it. Simple.

Hearing footsteps on the stair he grinned happily at the thought of his dad coming to watch earlier. Dominic was disappointed however when his father reached for the forgotten control beside him and turned the noise down. Pouting Dominic looked up to his father in confusion. His dad had never turned the TV down before; he always watched cartoons with him.

"Sorry buddy but it has to be turned down, Mia's trying to sleep and the noise woke her up." Pouting even further as his father left the room and back upstairs, Dominic crossed his arms and huffed. The thing was always sleeping; all it did was sleep and cry. All night and every night since it had been brought home the thing had cried; it made his head hurt.

Dominic sat on the couch for ages, getting crankier when his father never came back. To make things worse his mother wasn't even making her special pancakes. Smashing his little finger on the big red button he turned the TV off and threw the remote to the floor in a tantrum. It wasn't fair, that was his daddy and his mummy. The thing was taking up all their time and it just wasn't fair. Dominic decided to do what Vince had said. He would lose the thing then his mummy and daddy back would be normal again  
Simple.

**Review :)**

_**PrincessofDarkness17**_


	3. Loosing Mia

**Thanks for the reviews :) Still dont have a third author but for now its just a 2-way story :) Enjoy the chapter!**

After the cartoon incident little Dominic decided that it would be in his best intrest to come up with a plan to get rid of the crying thing.

Every Sunday afternoon he and his best friend Vince would walk down the road to a park so they could play, he decided that if he could get this mommy to bring the it then he and Vince could find a way to loose it.

He found his mommy in the kitchen feeding the thing.

''Mommy?'', little Dominic asked.

''Yes honey?''

''Can you bring Mia to the park with us?''

''I dont know baby..''

''Pwease mommy.'', he said giving his mommy a pout.

''Oh, alright.''

Ten minutes later they had packed sandwiches and juice and were on their way to the park with Vince.

Dom's mom started playing with Mia so Dom and Vince decided to wait before starting their plan. They played tag, went on the swings, and played on the slide. The two little boys were having so much fun they almost forgot about their plan. That wad before it started crying.

Dom's mom called them over to have their lunch. They each had a peanut butter sandwich with apple juice then had a chocolate chip cookie afterwards. They decided that they should start their plan and asked Dom's mom if they could bring Mia to play with them. She agreed and carefully gave baby Mia over to Dom and he and Vince smiled evily to each other before going off to the sandbox

Once they got there Vince and Dom sat Mia in the sandbox with them to 'play'

''So how do we loose it?'', asked Vince.

''Im not sure.''

''Look at that lady!'', said Vince pointing to a lady who had a stroller with her just like the one Dom's mommy had.

Vince peered into the stroller and found out that there was no baby in it so he gave a thumbs up sign to Dom who took baby Mia in his little arms and lifted her into the stroller when the lady wasn't looking. It immediently started crying. Dom and Vince looked at eachother and decided to run for it. They ran all the way back to Doms house closing the door breathing heavily.

''What now?''

''I dont-''

They were cut off by the door opening with Dom's mommy holding a crying Mia looking livid with Tony right behind her looking just as mad.

''Dominic! Vincent!''

Full names! They were in trouble.

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Please Review :D**

_**Peaches2421**_


	4. Maybe its okay

"What were you thinking?" Dom's daddy demanded as the two boys sat on the couch, head down.  
"Mia could have been seriously hurt. She's just a baby and as her big brother you're supposed to look after her." Dom's mummy continued making Dom feel even worse.  
"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" Tony demanded looking from Vince to Dom.

"We're sorry." Vince mumbled quietly.  
"I'm sorry." Dom spoke looking up at his father with tears in his eyes.  
"And?"  
"We won't do it again." They finished together.

"What on were you two thinking?" Tony asked. Dom sighed and looked at his father. He didn't like it when he was in trouble.  
"I wanted to get rid of the thing." Dom mumbled.  
"The thing?" Tony asked confused.  
"You mean Mia?" His mummy asked and he nodded once.

"Why would you want to get rid of Mia?" Dom's daddy asked kneeling down in front of Dom.  
"I didn't know we were keeping her. I don't want to keep her. She cries and it makes my head hurt. You don't play with me since the thing-"  
"Mia." Dom sighed.  
"Mia came. I just wanted it like before." Dom finished with a shrug.

The two adults shared a look and sighed before turning back to Dom.

"Hunny I know having Mia here is a big change but she's part of our family now. As for crying well that's just what babies do. You cried a lot when you were a baby."  
"Really?" Dom asked shocked. Tony laughed along with his wife and nodded.  
"Really. You have to understand that things are going to be a bit different from now on, that Mia does take up a little more of our time." Tony spoke.  
"But that doesn't mean we love you any less." Dom's mummy finished.  
"But you didn't watch cartoons with me." Dom pouted sadly.  
"I know buddy and I'm sorry. Next week I promise to watch cartoons with you."  
"Even bugs bunny?" Dom asked.  
"Even bugs bunny." Tony laughed, ruffling his hair.

"But in return you have to promise us something okay?"  
"Okay." Dom spoke.  
"You can't ever do that to Mia again. You're her big brother and you have to look after her too. That's your job. You're a big brother now and that's a huge responsibility."  
"What does that mean?" Dom asked confused.  
"It means you have to help us with Mia and look after her."  
"How?" Vince asked now confused too.  
"Well you can help with bathing her." Tony started.  
"And feeding her." Dom's mummy continued.  
"You can give her cuddles and kiss her goodnight. I'm sure we can think of other things for you to help with as well okay?"  
"Okay." Dom spoke happily.  
"Good boy buddy."  
"So where's Mia?" He asked excitedly.  
"Asleep but you can come help mummy make her bottle. Vince do you want to help too? We could make a cake afterwards"  
"Yes." He yelled, both boys jumping from the couch racing for the kitchen.

"Maybe it won't be so bad having a little sister." Dom spoke to his friend in a whisper as the, Mia sitting slightly awkward in Dom's arms while he fed her the bottle.

Please R&R  
Princess of Darkness17


	5. More like you

**Sorry for the late update, hope you enjoy chapter**

**TIMEJUMP!**

_AGES:_

_Dom: 8_

_Vince: 8_

_Mia: 4_

_Letty: 6_

It was a normal sunny day. Dom,Letty and Vince were all in the backyard playing with some toy cars. The boys didn't mind. Letty never liked playing with dolls or makeup like Mia, she didn't watch princess movies or Dora. She was into stuff they were so it wasn't uncommon for her to be playing with them.

They were laughing at a story Vince was telling when Mia waddled out holding a barbie. ''Play?'', she asked them.

Dom sighed before standing before his little sister. ''Mia, we already told you we don't like dolls.''

''Please?''

''No!'', he snapped at her causing her eyes to tear up.

Vince felt sorry for the little girl so he sighed. ''Its okay Mia, i'll play dolls with you.''

Mia's eyes lit up and grabbed his arm and tugged him towards her play room.

Dom looked down at Letty. ''Why can't she be more like you?'' Letty simply shrugged not really caring since she was much to busy with her car

Dom loved Mia but she got so annoying! Always wanting to do girly things. With Letty she liked things he liked so they didn't have to argue. She was even going to go to their dads race next weekend! He couldn't wait!

**I know its really short but I needed to post something! I haven't updated in forever but i'll make sure to update regularly. Next **_**will **_** be longer! REVIEW :D**

_**Peaches2421**_


End file.
